A Imprint Life: Renesmee and Jacob
by Imprinting
Summary: This is the life of Renesmee and Jacob, starting out when Renesmee is only a child, then developing. First story in the series.
1. Chapter 1: Summer Nights

**Hey, guys so here is just my take on A Renesmee and Jacob world. Hope you enjoy, leave me a review if you like it:)**

**(Renesmee's POV)**

* * *

I jumped down the stairs as soon as I smelt Jacob, running through the forest. We were in the big house, aka Nana and pops. (Carlisle and Esme) Momma, daddy, and I all spent a lot of time here, after all it gets tedious in the cottage.

"Renesmee!" My mother scolded, I smiled sheepishly. She sighed, but rolled her eyes with a smile. "Gosh you're so much more adventurous than me, I truly don't know where you get it," she was referring to how I jumped over the banister, ignoring the stairs completely.

Daddy was in front of us in a second, "I think she gets it from me love, when I was little I found plenty trouble." He chuckled.

Momma laugh and smiled up at him, "oh is that so... Maybe you'll have to tell me about it later."

"With pleasure Mrs. Cullen," daddy smiled, then leaned down and kissed momma. Yuck!

Suddenly I heard my favorite voice from across the room, "honey I'm home!" Jake laughed, then obviously seeing my parents said, "quick Ness, cover your eyes." He then walked over and did it for me, I giggled. "This is a PG place only," Jake informed them.

Daddy rolled his eyes but pulled away from momma, standing behind her and resting his chin in the crook of her neck, "oh I'll remind you of that one day Jacob."

Jake ignored him and smiled down at me. "Hey Ness!"

"Jake!" I yelled, as if finally registering that he was here, then threw myself into his arms; my parents chuckled.

"Wow kid! You're getting big let's see how old are ya now... Well at least physically. Um, 9?" He acted like I was really heavy before dropping me to my feet gently, I giggled- something Jake never failed to make me do.

"Carlisle hasn't really tested lately, he needs to do that soon," daddy quipped, in response.

"Awwww daddddddy, nooo I hate that!" I whined.

Daddy raised his eyebrows at me, in that way all kids know is the "I mean buisness look", "it's for your health Renesmee. And i think it would do you well not to tell me no. I don't appreciate that." I looked down, feeling guilty. It's not often I get in trouble, hardly ever any real trouble but daddy sometimes has to scold me for me to realize what I have said that's out of line.

_"I'm sorry," _I said, in my mind.

Daddy smiled and nodded at me, letting it go easily.

"So where are you going again, I forgot." Momma said.

Jake laughed loudly, "a vampire forgetting huh? That's a new one." We laughed with him.

"We're going to a bonfire momma, everyone will be there! Claire, and Quil! Rachel and Paul! Sam and Emily! Jared and Kim! And Embry, Seth, and Leah oh even Brady and Collin!"

"I don't know how anyone could be so excited when mentioning the name Leah," Jake mumbled.

"You leave her alone Jacob! She's just fine, she doesn't bother anyone! I like Leah."

"Yeah well, you don't have to be in her mind."

"So! All you guys need to get over it, suck it up. No being mean to Leah! Got it jakey?"

"Yeah, yeah," Jake mumbled.

Bella and Edward both bit there lips to keep from laughing, it was quite amusing seeing a 4'6 nine-year-old tell off a 6'4 guy. Especially when the nine year old is Renesmee Cullen and has no fear whatsoever, she knows Jacob would never hurt her, and so do Bella and Edward.

"Alright Ness we gotta get outta here, say bye to your parents." Jake told me, shrugging on his jacket.

I ran over and first flew into momma, I jumped into her arms, wrapping my legs around her waist to support myself. Then placing a big sloppy kiss on her ice cold cheek, "woah, Renesmee you're getting big! Your legs are almost touching the ground. But I'll always be able to hold my little nudger... Don't you forget that!"

"Never!" I promised.

She then passed me off to daddy and I did the same to him, I'm sure it didn't look as awkward with him. "I love you darling, have a good time." I nodded happily and hopped down, running and grabbing Jacob's hand.

"Bye!" We yelled in synchronization, as we closed the door behind us.

"Hey where was the rest of your family?" Jake asked, curiously as we walked to the edge of the woods where he could phase.

"Oh they went on a big hunting trip for the end of the summer, all my aunts and uncles and my parents have to go back to high school now. They're going to Ceder though, so they have to drive a couple hours everyday so we can stay here, everyone thinks they're going to college." I informed Jake.

"Oh yeah, I remember Bells telling me about that. Phew I'm glad I finished school after you were born, I couldn't imagine having to go back now."

"Will you go back with me someday Jakey?"

"Huh?"

"Well I mean I'm sure I will have to go when I get big, when that time comes will you go with me?"

Jake stopped walking and smiled, "of course, as long as you want me around Ness I'll go wherever you are."

I smiled and nodded.

"Okay you stay here I have to phase." I nodded again, and stood by myself while Jake morphed into wolf from. Once he had he approached me I ran my fingers through his fur.

"I love your wolf." I mumbled, before hopping on Jake's back. He looked back at me, asking permission to take off, I nodded eagerly and he let out a giant howl, before running like lightening.

I could see the trees, bushes, and flowers passing by in a blur. Each thing I focusing on whipping past me before I can truly see it completely. Guess that's my human part coming through.

When we arrived at the woods surrounding first beach, where the bonfire was being held, I hopped off of Jake's back. We made sure to stay out of human vision and he phased back before we actually walked out on the beach together.

When we walked up, some of the guys were playing football, the girls were making food, and Claire and Quil were by the water, I ran to meet them.

"Hey clairebear look who's here!" Quil said, as he kneeled supporting the surf board Claire previously occupied in the ocean.

"Nessie!" She shrieked, launching herself into me. I laughed.

"Claire!" I yelled, wrapping her in a hug. Claire is only 5 right now and since I seem to be 9 it make seem a little weird for us to be such good friends, but we have a lot in common and I love her like a little sister. "Wow you're getting big!" I feel like I've heard that all day. I must have picked up the habit.

Claire shook her head, "nah I'm the same, you are getting real big! But I'll always be older." She smiled.

"Yep, you will always technically be older." I agreed, "so what were you doin'?"

"Surfing! Ain't that right Quil!" Claire yelled.

Quil laughed, "hey Nessie, and yep that's right."

"Hey Quil," I smiled, then looked up at Jake who was still securely by my side. "Will you teach me to surf?"

"Of course, as long as Bells and Eddie don't mind. Hey let's go say hi to everyone else," I nodded, and walked with Jake up to the chairs around the fire, Jake nodded toward Billy. I smiled and ran right for him, of course not full speed, that may startle him.

"Hey Billy!"

Billy looked away from the boys playing football and grinned at me. "Well if it isn't my favorite girl in the whole world! How are you doing honey?" He asked, while pulling me into his lap for a hug.

"Nothing much, just hanging out with Jake! Momma and daddy will be back to sch-" I stopped when Jake cleared his throat, I looked up at him across the fire, and he shook his head softly, not letting it effect his conversation with Sam in the slightest. "They'll be going to college. So I'll have a lot of time with Jakey," it wasn't Billy who we had to keep secrets from, but not everyone here knows about the wolves, like Kelsey- Brady's imprint. She knows my family though and thinks they're going to college.

Billy nodded in understanding, "well you spend all the time you want with Jake, but you make sure to stop by and see me often, okay?" I nodded, and hopped down from his lap, when he started talking to Sue Clearwater. Rachel motioned me over from across the fire.

"Hey Ness," Rachel grinned.

Rachel is Jacob's sister and someone I really look up too. "Heya," I said, sitting down beside her on the log.

"Hey listen I'm going shopping next Tuesday, come over. I need a sista' day," I nodded enthusiastically. Rachel truly was like my big sister. Jacob told me about Rachel having a twin named Rebecca, but she lives in Hawii and no one really hears from her anymore. Not even her own twin.

"Okay, okay. Everyone gather around legend time," Rachel announced, standing from the log and walking around to gather everyone. She always took on that role, Emily and Kim are more quiet and reserved, but Rachel always organized things, and makes sure we all hang out so many times a month; it's nice.

Claire came running up and plopped down on the log Rachel abandoned. "I'm going to school in a couple days," she informed me.

Quil and Jake gathered by both Claire and I, sitting on each side of us.

"Really?" I asked intrigued.

"Yep! Kindergarten, which grade are you in?"

I frowned, "I don't go to school."

"Really, how are you gonna grow up to be smart?" Claire frowned.

"Claire!" Quil scolded.

Claire looked up to Quil wide-eyed, "what!? You told me I had to go to school to get real smart! I was justsayin'" Claire mumbled.

Both Jake and I chucked, Jake wrapped his arms around me, I looked over my shoulder and smiled at him, "it's okay Quil." I giggled, then turned to Claire. "I'm not in a grade because I am home schooled."

"Ohhhhh," Claire nodded, "and just so you know you're the smartest kid I know!"

"Thanks ClaireBear," I laughed, blushing softly, like I do when anyone compliments me, Jake chuckled at me. I turned to glare at him, and he made a funny face, so I laughed loudly and he smiled at me in return.

"Long ago.." Billy began, I snuggled closer into Jacob's secure arms listening intently.

* * *

"If she asks I'll be back in the morning, hey do you guys care if I take her surfing?"

"She wanted to go surfing?" I heard momma laugh.

"Yeah, she saw Claire learning. Claire's actually pretty good at it, so I'm sure Ness can pick it up fast."

"I think that would be alright, don't you think Edward?" Momma asked.

Daddy's voice sounded clearly further from the room, "just don't let her get hurt mutt," he warned, but kept walking, I realized he was coming toward my room, so I closed my eyes tightly.

The door creaked open, and I fought with myself to keep from opening my eyes.

"Sweetheart, did you forget I can read minds," dad smirked, I popped my eyes open and looked at him innocently.

"Sorry daddy."

"It's okay, we didn't technically put you to bed, Jake brought you in, you fell asleep at the bonfire." I had assumed that happened, it always does, every bonfire since I was little.

"Jacob just left, he'll be back in the morning. I love you, goodnight," daddy said, coming over and kissing my forehead.

"Night daddy, love you too," I said through a yawn, he closed the door behind him and I felt myself give into the sleep that I had been fighting.

* * *

**If you leave a review I will love you forever, hoping to make this either a trilogy, or maybe just make a sequel. But if you guys like it, I will go wayyy farther than if not. Thanks so much! **


	2. Chapter 2: Surfing Disasters

**(Renesmee's POV)**

* * *

I ran down the stairs, yes this time actually using the stairs, we were in the cottage so it's different.

"Slow down Ness," momma laughed.

"Can't! No time!" I yelled, running back up the stairs to brush my teeth. Mom laughed at me and shook her head.

I sang the song I was supposed to while brushing my teeth and finished just in time to hear Jacob coming from the woods, I ran down and threw the front door open, not stopping until I reached Jacob as he was coming out of the woods, "hey Jakey!" I yelled, which was unnecessary, but needed to show my excitement.

"Wow someone's pumped," Jake laughed, pulling me into him for a hug.

"Yep! I'm ready, let's surf!" I yelled again, trying to pull Jake back towards the woods.

"Woah slow down, we have all the time in the world, besides do you even have a swim suit on?"

I nodded eagerly, and lifted my shirt to show him my bathing suit, "can we go now?" I asked, exasperated.

Jacob opened his mouth to respond but momma spoke before he could, she leaned against the doorway in the cottage with her arms crossed, "Renesmee, you haven't even had breakfast. Come on, I'm sure Jacob wouldn't mind food either."

"I can always go for food Bells," Jake laughed.

"Awe man!" I moaned.

"Ness the ocean will still be there in an hour, I promise you'll live." Momma laughed, patting me reassuringly on the head as I passed her.

"So where is Eddie?" Jake asked, shoving eggs into his mouth, momma scowled at him while I just laughed.

"Edward," momma said pointedly, Jake looked up at her with a grin, she rolled her eyes. "Is helping Esme, something about moving around the garden or something, I'm not sure but she wanted his help."

"Nana's really particular about her garden," I nodded, to Jake. Munching quietly on my food.

"You say that like you don't like gardening," Jake smirked, knowingly.

I scrunched up my nose, "it takes _forever, _i don't understand how anyone can actually do that for FUN."

Momma smiled sadly over Jake's head at me, "gardening is one of the few things that your grandmother can still do, humanely. It reminds her of a time before she was a vampire. It's calming."

I nodded in understanding.

"Have fun Ness. Jacob you let her get hurt and I'll kill you," momma said it so casually, like threatening to kill someone was a normal thing, well I guess it is in my family.

"When did you learn to surf?" I asked Jake, we decided on walking to the beach today, there is a nice trail all the way there, and after all we had all the time in the world.

"When I was three."

"Three!?" I asked, incredulously.

Jake grinned down at me, pushing me slightly in a joking manner, "yes, three. Surfing in La Push is like T-ball in other parts of the world, you just learn it at a young age, everyone does it."

I scrunched my nose, "what is T-ball?"

Jake laughed again before tapping my nose, "I forget you don't get out much Nessie, you're so innocent. Well we've played baseball," he paused to look at me seeing if I understood, I nodded. "Well it's like that, but for younger children, most of the time three or four years old. And they hit it off a little Tee instead of a pitch. Because they're so little," he explained.

"Oh that makes since."

"Crap!" Jake said, suddenly.

"What's wrong?"

Jake looked over at me guiltily, "well um Nessie, I don't know if you've noticed before but most of the time people surf.. They use boards."

"No.. Really?" I asked, sarcastically.

Jake turned around and faced me with a amused look, "you've been spending _way _to much time with Emmett." He chuckled.

He was probably right about that.

"It's alright we'll just stop by Rachel and Paul's and get some, what are sisters for anyway." He shrugged, I giggled.

We knocked on Rachel and Paul's door and Paul answered it. "Hey Nessie, Jake, what are you guys doing here?"

"I kinda forgot boards and you and Rach are the closest thing to the beach, so we stopped here."

Paul nodded and walked inside, we followed. Jake followed after Paul, but I went to find Rachel and say hi.

I wandered into the Kitchen, Rachel was getting something out of the oven. I went and sat on a barstool, not saying anything. Rachel didn't turn around just grabbed a plate of cookies from the oven while humming, when she turned around and saw me she screamed really loud.

"Hey Rachy!" I giggled.

Rachel let out a sigh of relief and took her oven mitts off, just in time for Jake and Paul to come running into the room, "what's wrong!" Paul asked, his eyes wide.

Rachel laughed, "nothing. Little miss there, just scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry Rachel, I really didn't mean to startle you that much."

"It's alright Nessie," Rachel laughed, leaning into Paul as he stood behind her. Resting his hands on her hips.

"Yeah well, we better go. Thanks Paul, bye Rach," Jake said, wrapping his arms around my shoulder to lead me from the room. He could tell they were about to kiss.

Suddenly Rachel unwrapped her self from Paul, "wait, do you have lunch planned Jacob?"

Jacob shrugged sheepishly, he obviously didn't.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "here I have sandwiches made already, take them and a bag of chips. There's some waters in the garage, and here Ness," she said, taking a few of the cookies and putting them in a bag.

"Thanks!" Both Jake and I beamed, in synchronization.

"No problem, I'll always take care of my baby brother and sister," she grinned.

After gathering all the food and surf boards we were set, "hey Ness, can you take the food, I'll get the boards." I nodded easily, and took the basket Rachel let us borrow into my hand.

When we got to the beach I sat the basket down, and ran straight for the water. Jake came in a second later, first he taught me how to paddle.

"Like this?" I asked, laying down and motioning my arms, back and forth to propel myself further.

"Yes, perfect Ness!" I smiled at the praise.

"Okay. Now the hard part, when you catch a wave you have to paddle out then stand up and ride it back to the beach, you got it?" I nodded, easy enough right? Wrong.

Every time I went to stand up, I would fall back into the water, if I were human I would come up spitting out water, but each time I fell Jake was right there, to pull me back up.

"This Is hard," I moaned. We practiced all day, we even took a break and ate the lunch Rachel made us.

Jake laughed, I glared. "I'm sorry Ness! It's just I thought you would be really good at it, I guess just because you're half vampire doesn't mean you are going to be good at everything."

"You are!" I whined.

Jake frowned, "that is so far from true it's funny."

"No it's not! You're always good at everything!"

"Nessie. I am not, have you ever heard the story of me trying to cook?"

I looked at him warily, and shook my head. Jake looked up at the sky, "well it's getting dark, I need to get you home. Let's gather up the stuff and then I'll tell you the story on the way home."

We walked to Jake's and got In his Rabbit, I was a little disappointed when Billy wasn't home, but let it go. "Hey aren't you going to go by Rachel's?" I asked confused, when Jake went the opposite way.

"Nah, your house is closer this way. And Eddie hasn't seen you all day so I figured I needed to get you home, I'll drop the stuff off on the way home."

"So this cooking story?" I grinned.

Jake chuckled, "you didn't forget about that huh?"

"Nope!"

"Alright. Well when I was little, about six. I thought it would be a good idea to help my mom cook, so I took out all the flour when she asked me too. Well at least I thought it was flour, turns out flour and suger look a lot a like."

"Oh no!" I laughed.

"Oh no is right," Jacob chuckled. "Well mom wasn't paying much attention, because Rachel and Rebecca needed her help on homework, so she just trusted me and put the flour/sugar right in the food."

"What happened?" I asked, intrigued.

"Well my dad bit into it, and said "Sarah what went wrong?!", so she took a bite out too and laughed so hard she cried," he smiled at the memory, I did too.

"Yeah but Jake, you were only little that doesn't count."

Jake shook his head seriously as we pulled into my driveway. "No really Nessie, literally everything I cook is either hard as a rock, or mush. I'm glad you can cook," he mumbled. I laughed loudly, which made him chuckle too.

When we pulled up to the house we got out together and walked in, "how did it go?" Momma asked, as she and daddy sat by the fireplace. I came and sat in daddy's lap, while Jake sat on the chair opposite of the couch.

"Well, you know how you said vampires like doing things that remind them they still can do human things?" Momma nodded confused, and daddy laughed loudly already hearing my thoughts.

"I learned surfing isn't a human thing I will enjoy doing," momma and Jake both laughed then too, "actually... I don't ever want to do it again."

"That bad huh?" Daddy asked, looking down at me.

"Ohhhh, yeah. Jakey says I inherited mommy's lack of sports-I-ness," daddy laughed again, and momma glared at Jacob. While he put his hands up in surrender, making me giggle as well.

* * *

**Please, please! Leave me a REVIEW! :) **


End file.
